Question: Solve for $t$, $ \dfrac{t - 6}{3t - 4} = \dfrac{1}{7} $
Answer: Multiply both sides of the equation by $3t - 4$ $ t - 6 = \dfrac{3t - 4}{7} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $7$ $ 7(t - 6) = 3t - 4 $ $7t - 42 = 3t - 4$ $4t - 42 = -4$ $4t = 38$ $t = \dfrac{38}{4}$ Simplify. $t = \dfrac{19}{2}$